Mobile communication devices are used for many different purposes including but not limited to voice communications, text messaging, Internet browsing, commerce such as banking, and social networking Mobile communication devices include memory that can store contact information, communication addresses and many applications. When a call comes in, the device will typically announce the incoming communication signal by a ring or vibration. The user can turn the device off, but then he/she may miss important notifications. When a device is in sleep, quiet or silence mode, incoming communications indications are not provided.